


Moonlight Sonata

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: James wants to see Draco lose control, but he goes about the wrong way.





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Kinkfest 2018. Prompt 8: post-sex fingering

The silk sheets feel cool against his burning skin. His cheek is pressed against the mattress and he can see the moon through the open window, but the breeze is not enough to cool him down. His entire body is on fire, muscles glisten with the effort and droplets of sweat pool on his lower back, while Draco slams into him. His dick is hard and red, trapped in a deceptively delicate silk ribbon, which is spelled to prevent James from coming. His eyes shine with unshed tears of frustrations. "Draco, let me-"

A hand on the middle of his back presses him down. " _Don't_ move," Draco grunts, while he snaps his hips. Each thrust pushes James deeper against the mattress. There's no gentleness tonight, no words of love, but only an animalistic drive.

James' cock drags against the sheets and he _needs_ to come. A glimmer of hope sparks when Draco begins to lose his control, fucking him harder and rougher. He'll be so sore in the morning, not that he cares, not right now, instead he clenches his arse around Draco, hoping to bring this to a conclusion.

"Fuck-" Draco pushes in a few more times and then he's coming with a groan. He lets go completely and slumps against James' back, breathing hard.

"Draco, _please_." James knows it's all his fault. He likes to push Draco's buttons, see him lose control, but he's never gone this far - maybe too far, - because Draco has never felt as distant as tonight despite having lost all control.

Draco moves off, but keeps a hand on James' back. "Don't move, I said." 

James doesn't argue, although he wants to move and hide in Draco's arms. Even his erection doesn't seem as important anymore, but when Draco pushes two fingers inside him, his breath hitches. He looks at Draco and his lover is looking back, eyes meeting in the dark room. "I- I'm sorry."

Draco kisses his shoulder while sliding his fingers in and out, slow and teasing. "I don't want your apologies. I want you. I want your love and I want your pain. I want your body and I want your soul. I want to fuck you until you can't take it anymore. I want to feel my come inside you." He slides his fingers out and wipes them clean against James' hole to make a point, before pushing them back inside.

"You have that, Draco. You have all of me," James whispers. 

"Doesn't feel like that." The tone is softer now, with a hint of fear that sounds out of place in Draco's voice.

"We should talk," James answers.

Draco presses his fingers against James' prostate before scissoring them. "Do you really want me to stop?"

James laughs and then gives Draco a big smile, knowing full well what it does to Draco. "I'd be happier if you'd finish me off and then talk, but… I don't mind if you stop. This is important."

Draco pulls his fingers out completely, while keeping his eyes on James, who does his best to hide his disappointment, but it's short-lived, because Draco is on top of James as soon as he's on his back, kissing him for dear life. Draco pushes James' thighs apart with his knee and soon he's breaching James' body again, in and out. In and out. With hypnotic slowness. Like sad notes on a piano playing a bitter sweet nocturne. 

"I love you," James breathes out between their kisses. ¬ Draco closes his eyes and James' heart breaks a little, because of the pain he sees there. "You're my everything."

Draco presses their foreheads together. " _Finite Incantatem_ ," he whispers.

The ribbon slides down from James' cock, freeing him. Draco's fingers move in a crescendo and a wave of pleasure slams through James so unexpectedly fast that it takes his breath away. Draco keeps pumping into him through the after shakes and well past it, when the pleasure gives way to pain. James doesn't stop it at first, because he deserves it, but eventually Draco pulls his fingers out and casts a cleaning spell. 

Draco rolls to his back, with both hands under his head, and looks at the ceiling. "I won't share you. If you want to fuck around, then it's over."

James moves closer, resting his head on Draco's chest, while he hugs him tight. "I didn't sleep with him." His words are as soft as a gentle spring breeze. "I… I fucked up, Draco, but not because I slept with him, but because I made you think that I did. I was out with Fred, some of his friends from the team joined us. We were drinking and talking. I went to use the loo and when I came out, Marius was there. He kissed me and a flash went off. I think he might have called the photographer. _Rising new seeker kisses James Potter_ makes for instant fame. I pushed him off and left. That's all."

Draco shifts enough that James has to raise his head and they stare at each other. "Why would you tell me that you slept with him?"

"I was pissed off. You made that comment when you saw the picture in the paper." James knows that it's not the entire truth, but he isn't ready to admit that yet.

"I made a joke, James. I'm the one who's always telling you that you shouldn't worry about what the papers write about you." Draco sits ups. He's very methodical in the way he fluffs his pillows and rests against the headboard. When he does, he stretches one arm and suddenly James is there, hugging him tight. "You know that I never trust the papers, so will you tell me what is this about?"

James sighs. "I hate that you know me so well." He kisses Draco's jaw and after a moment he finally lets go. "You're always so in control, but when people start flirting with me, there's a spark in your eyes. I can see how much you want me. There's no polite façade, no hiding behind fancy words, and we end up having the best sex. I thought-"

"You thought that instead of telling me all of that, you'd go along with an article that said that you fucked United's rising star." 

James frowns. He expects anger, because no one gets in a fit as well as Draco. He incarnates the term 'drama queen', and he should be throwing a fit, but instead he looks thoughtful. "Why aren't you angry?"

Draco runs his hand over James' arm. "Because I'll end up saying things that I'll regret, things that I won't be able to take back and that you won't be able to forgive. I'm rather good at hurting people with words, but I'm also not fifteen anymore and capable of controlling myself when it matters. My turn to ask a question. Is the sex so horrible that you need to pretend to cheat?"

"What?" James is genuinely confused now. "Where did you get that idea? Of course, it's not horrible. It's good, it's better than good."

"You just admitted to fabricating an affair to have better sex, what else am I to infer from that?" 

The anger that's boiling beneath the surface starts to come up. James knows very well that the more formal Draco becomes, the angrier he is, but usually that anger is reserved for others. He doesn't like this change at all. "It's not- I'm not sure I can explain."

"Try!"

"I guess I get off on your possessiveness, in knowing that I'm the only one that can make you lose control, but it's not just that. You get- you stop worrying about what I want for once and do what you want. I love you for always worrying about me, but then it becomes about what I want, how do I want, and it's- I spend my life being the perfect son, the perfect brother, the perfect Auror, never doing anything that could embarrass my family, and some days I feel like I need to be perfect for you, because you care so much."

"I never wanted you to be anything other than yourself," Draco says.

"I know. You're the one pushing me not to be so perfect; I know that, and most days it's fine. Most days, what we do, who we are is just what I need, but there are days when it'd be so nice to have you pin me down, use a cock ring and fuck me like I don't matter, because for once I can stop thinking and do what you want, but the only way to get that is to make you jealous. Does any of this make sense? Probably not, because it doesn't make much sense in my head," James admits.

Draco nods. "In a way it does, but what you don't understand is that I always want you that much. I hold back, because I don't want you to feel trapped. You're young-"

James rolls his eyes. "Draco, we've been together for six fucking years and you still won't tell anyone about us in case I change my mind. Well, I'm not changing my mind and I won't feel trapped. What I do want is for you to stop holding back and … I don't know… claim me."

"Tattoo on your arse?" Draco teases.

"Hardly. Besides your dislike for tattoos, I don't understand the point of having one on my arse. The entire point of being marked is to make me off limits and unless the tattoo is visible, people wouldn't know it until they got me naked. I'd say it defeats the purpose," James answers.

"Smart arse. You know I didn't mean that literally." Draco leans in and kisses James. "Look, if you want me to stop holding back, I will. If you want or need to surrender control during sex, we can discuss what you want and what we're both comfortable with. What's not going to happen is you flirting with people to get me jealous."

"In my defence, you think I'm flirting with the waiter when I order meals at a restaurant or when I talk to a report about a case or when I stop to buy something or smile at anyone. I'm not flirting as much as you think," James answers with a grin. "But fine, no flirting. However, there is a different type of claiming I thought we might consider. We can come out."

Draco smirks. "The Daily Prophet informed the world that I'm bi years ago and you came out even before me."

"Who's the smart arse now? You know that's not what I meant. We can finally tell everyone that we're together and then everyone will know that I'm yours and they can't have me," James reasons. "Your fiftieth birthday is coming up and we can do it at the party."

"The surprise party I'm not supposed to know about?" Draco asks, chuckling.

"Exactly and you'll look appropriately surprised at that party, because Scorpius and Al will think that I told you about it otherwise."

Draco laughs. "You did tell me about it."

"You were blowing me at the time. That's a valid defence, which I can't use if they don't know about us," James replies with a cheeky smile, before leaning back against Draco. "Just think about it, all right?"

Draco closes his arms around James and kisses his hair. "I don't need to. When you told me that the article was real and you'd slept with him, I thought- I figured you'd finally come to your senses, but you're a stubborn Gryffindor, aren't you?"

James lifts his head and presses their lips together. "I'm your stubborn Gryffindor and I'll tell you that I love you and I won't leave you until you finally believe me."

"I think I'm finally ready to accept that." Draco slides down, pulling James with him. "We'll tell everyone on my birthday."

James smiles brightly. He might have fucked up with his false confession, but the night ended better that he'd ever imagined. "I'd love nothing better than to discuss the finer points, but my arse is sore, my dick is aching and-"

"Merlin, I'm sorry." 

The concern in Draco's voice rings clear and James shakes his head. "Don't be, I don't need your apologies either. I might need you to do that again in the future without- I could feel you pulling away from me while you fucked me. I never want to feel like that, but the rest- it was rather brilliant. What I need the most right now is some sleep and you."

"You can have both." Draco summons the hem of the blankets to cover them, before pointing his wand to the window.

"Leave it open. It's warm out." The warmth doesn't stop James from moving close to Draco until he's practically on top of his lover. They lie in each other's arms while the crickets outside playing a lullaby. Their breathing deepens as they fall into sleep.


End file.
